


The Paradox of Choice

by lielabell



Series: Fics I'm Never Going to Finish [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicide, as a result of the non-con, omegaverse typical messed up dynamics, past non-con not affecting Derek or Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is Alpha Hale," she tells him, and the woman nods in greeting, her hair gleaming in the florescent light.  "Her mate, and their son, Derek.  He's an alpha, as I'm sure you already guessed, just on the cusp of maturity.  They are looking for a mate for him, someone with more than just a pretty face and a good set of genes to offer.  The Hales are hoping for someone intelligent, quick witted but not high strung.  Someone raised traditionally, who won't shirk their responsibilities.  They've a large compound a little ways west of Beacon Hills, a very nice setup if I do say so myself, and would be able to offer their son and his new mate a fully furnished house of their own, which is not something most young alphas are able to provide."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paradox of Choice

Stiles glances up at the harsh clank of the lock on his door turning over. He bites his lip, frowning a little to himself. He's done with lessons for the day, and he just had his routine checkup with Dr. Deaton last week. There's no reason he ought to be getting visitors that he can think of. Stiles shifts a little, pressing his back firmly against the wall, tucking his feet up under him on the bunk, nervous at the unexpected break in routine. 

The handle on the door twists a second before it opens and Stiles's relaxes a little as he hears Madam Morrell's familiar voice. "Now this one," she says, leading what has to be a family grouping into his room, "this one is something special. Normally I wouldn't present him to you so early on in the negotiations, but something about your son tells me that our little Gemin will be just right for him." 

Stiles grimaces inwardly at the name, same as he always does, but keeps his expression smooth and vacant, the way he has been trained. He keeps his eyes down, fixed blankly on the page in front of him, though everything inside of him is burning with curiosity. 

"Ah, there he is." Morrell smiles and gestures him near, her voice softening the way it always does when addressing him. "Why don't you put that book down now, sweetie, and come over here. I've got some people I want you to meet." 

Stiles dutifully marks his page, then sets the book onto the shelf over his bunk. He climbs down, straightening the bedding up after him, then slowly makes his way towards Morrell, his eyes firmly trained on the floor. 

She ruffles his hair like he's still five, then says, "Good boy," in a way that make Stiles's teeth clench. "Look up Gemin. I want you to be able to put faces to names."

He raises his eyes, trying to keep his expression placid as his eyes dart about the group, taking in as much detail as possible before Morrell can speak. There are three other people in the room beside her, two men and a woman. All three standing together with the causal air only found in family groups. That younger man and woman share the same dark hair, high cheekbones, and startling green eyes only reinforces Stiles conclusions. Best bet, an alpha and omega pair plus their offspring. If they are in here with him, then odds are good the offspring is an Alpha, looking for a mate. 

"This is Alpha Hale," she tells him, and the woman nods in greeting, her hair gleaming in the florescent light. "Her mate, and their son, Derek. He's an alpha, as I'm sure you already guessed, just on the cusp of maturity. They are looking for a mate for him, someone with more than just a pretty face and a good set of genes to offer. The Hales are hoping for someone intelligent, quick witted but not high strung. Someone raised traditionally, who won't shirk their responsibilities. They've a large compound a little ways west of Beacon Hills, a very nice setup if I do say so myself, and would be able to offer their son and his new mate a fully furnished house of their own, which is not something most young alphas are able to provide." 

Morrell gives Stiles another of her tight smiles. "Now doesn't that sound nice?"

Stiles nods, swallowing dryly as his heartbeat kicks into overdrive. This can't be happening. Not yet. He's not ready. He's no where near ready. He hasn't even gone into preheat yet, and everyone knows you have at least a year of preheats before the real things start. He wants to open his mouth, protest for all he's worth, but Morrell's got that look in her eye, the one that says he's not to embarrass her. 

"Is he always this shy?" Omega Hale asks, his voice betraying concern. "We have a large clan full of boisterous personalities. It wouldn't be in our best interests to have someone out there who can't hold their own."

"Not typically," Morrell answers wry laugh. "Gemin is actually considered one of our more spirited omegas." The son gives a snort, which earns him a sharp look from his alpha parent and narrowed eyed consideration from Morrell. "The boy has been gently raised and hasn't been exposed to an alpha since he presented as omega at the onset of puberty. Of course he is tense, with two strange alphas in his territory."

"Understandable," Alpha Hale soothes, her eyes still fixed on her son, who tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck, before ducking his head and studying the floor. The alpha gives a pleased smile, turning her attention back to Morrell. "Tell me more about Gemin. What makes you think he would be the right match for my boy?"

"Certainly," Morrell replies. "Let's get a bit comfortable first." She makes to lead them over to Stiles's sitting area, and Stiles can't help the sound of protest he lets out at the thought of the Alphas leaving their scent in his space. 

Omega Hale gives him an understanding look, but it's the son, Derek, who actually protests. "Isn't there a neutral location we can talk in?" he asks, his eyebrows pulled low in a scowl. "I wouldn't want some strange omega stinking up my room, and I'm sure the same is true in reverse."

Morrell beams at him like he's passed some test, and, knowing her, he probably has. "Of course, of course," she says, "Just follow me, if you will." She leads them downstairs to one of the brightly lit conference rooms that dot the visitor floor, keeping up the conversation to light chit chat until they are seated. 

"Well now," she says once everyone is arranged to their satisfaction, "let's get down to business I selected Gemin, out of all of omegas, because he is the most promising, and the most fiercely independent of the lot. He might give a good show at being meek and subservient which is a trait that all omegas really ought to have, but it is just that. A show. When Gemin is among his peer group, he is a natural leader, a bit rambunctious and tends to push at any boundaries set on him." 

Alpha Hale shares a look with her omega that is one part wry amusement to two parts concern, and Morrell must see it too, because she instantly shifts into damage control. 

"Now, I know that these are not normally the traits parents look for in their child's mate, but my understanding of your family's group dynamic leads me to believe that what others might see as faults would in your instant be considered desirable character traits. After all, whomever you pick to be your son's mate will one day go on to be part of the Alpha pair, helping to shape the next generation of your line. As I see it, and feel free to correct me if I am wrong, if Gemin is the successful candidate he will not be leading the sedate life of a traditional houseomega, but will instead be called on to serve in all number of roles before eventually stepping up to become Head Omega for your clan. You do not want nor need a shy, retiring omega who wants nothing more than a house filled chubby babies." Morrell pauses, a knowing smile on her lips, "not that he would have any problem producing said chubby babies. In addition to Gemin, his omega parent produced three alphas children, and would have gone on to produce more if not for the tragic accident that ended her life."

Stiles lets out an involuntary noise at that, earning him a gentle cluck from Omega Hale and a sympathetic look from Alpha Hale. The son, though, just continues to scowl. 

Morrell shakes her head sadly, as if she actually cares about what happened to Stiles's mother, then reaches out and squeezes Stiles's hand. "It's hard to a lose a parent at any age," she says with more of that feigned sympathy. "But to lose one so young," she trails off with a shake of the head.

Stiles grits his teeth, hands balling into fists in his lap. 

"And his alpha parent?" Alpha Hale asks, a thoughtful look on her face. Because, yes, why would an alpha parent send their only omega child off to a glorified meat market? Everyone knows that omegas are prized possessions when young alphas go on the hunt for mates. With three alpha children to have to procure mates for, an alpha parent would be insane to toss away the extra income mating off an omega child brings. 

Morrell grimaces. "It's not a pleasant story," she hedges, but Alpha Hale just raises her eyebrows in a blatant go-on gesture Morrell clears her throat, before turning towards Stiles. "Be a dear and get us some refreshments, would you Gemin."

Stiles pushes back his chair, half of him relieved that he doesn't have to be here for this, the other half seething at the thought of someone so wholly unconnected to the events telling his story. She'll get it wrong. They always get it wrong. And then he'll have to deal with pitying looks, if Alpha Hale has a bleeding heart, or snide comments, if she doesn't.

"Let the boy stay," Alpha Hale says, her voice commanding, her eyes narrowed at Morrell. "And let him speak. It's his story, is it not?"

Morrell looks like she wants to tell her what she can do with her suggestions, but her voice is pleasant and even when she says, "Sit down then, child, and tell Alpha Hale what happened to your alpha parent."

Stiles sinks back into his chair, mind racing as he tries to come up with the best possible way to deliver the requested information. 

"Gemin," Morrell prompts. 

Stiles inclines his head, eyes fixed firmly on the conference table. "My alpha parent was Sheriff Stilinski. If you are from around Beacon Hills, his name might be familiar."

Alpha Hale makes an affirmative noise, "Yes, a good man. Good alpha. I voted for him every time he came up for reelection I heard, of course, about his passing, but never was one to talk about other's misfortunes."

Stiles glances up at her, his lips twisting into a wry smile. "That makes you the exception, not the rule," he says, earning himself a chuckle from both the alpha and omega along with an annoyed huff from Morrell, which he ignores. "My omega parent was," he shrugs helplessly, "amazing. I know every child feels that way about their omega parent, but mine really was. Beautiful, intelligent, everything an omega is supposed to be. She had a kind heart and a generous spirit, always willing to help anyone less fortunate than she was. Unfortunately, that was her downfall." Stiles throat tightens and his eyes burn. 

"My omega parent, she volunteered at the soup kitchen. She said it was her duty as an omega to give back to her community. My alpha parent didn't object, in fact he helped out right along side her. We all went as a family, did it for years without any mishap. But then, well... I'm not an alpha, but I have a basic understand about how they react to potential mates. My omega parent was bound to my alpha parent same as you two are," he gestures to the Hales, "but that didn't matter to the challenger alpha who wanted her. She said that my omega parent had made a mistake, that my omega parent couldn't possibly want my alpha parent after she met her. My omega parent said she was happy with my alpha parent, that she didn't want to break her bond with him. But the challenger alpha wasn't satisfied. She issues challenge, as is her right as an alpha, and my alpha parent--" 

Stiles words trail off, he swallows hard, glancing off to the side. "He had been injured on the job. His arm was in a sling. Any decent alpha would have waited until he was in full health before issuing a challenge. Actually, any decent alpha would have honored the previously existing bond between my parents in the first place instead of pushing their way in unwanted. Of course my omega parent was miserable after what happened. Of course she didn't want to be tied to the alpha that had killed her true mate and cast off her unpresented child, who then bred her like an animal, forcing her to have three children in just over four years. Why was anyone at all surprised when she killed herself? I certainly wasn't. I was only surprised that she lasted that long."

Tears are running down Stiles’s face, but that doesn’t soften the look he gives Alpha Hale. "But don't worry, I'm not weak like my omega parent was. I wouldn't do the same, if put into that situation. I wouldn't kill myself between heats. I would wait until that bastard alpha was good and knotted and I'd slit her damn throat instead of my own."

"Gemin!" Morrell's voice is full of reprimand, but Stiles can't be bothered to care. "Get us refreshments," she snaps. 

This time when Stiles stands, no one moves to stop him. 

*

"What was it like?" Scott asks, his expression envious.

Stiles shrugs as he keeps working on his assignment. "Nothing special. They just talked about my health and my bloodlines and my potential breeding abilities. Which is, you know, typical. Alphas want omegas that produce children. Otherwise why mate with them at all? Betas are better at sex, everyone knows that. Their emotions don't get all tangled up in the mix. And there's no urge to, well, own them the way there is with omegas."

Scott tosses his pencil down onto the table. "Stiles!"

"What?" Stiles crosses his arms over his chest. 

"You make it sound so--" his words trail off and he frowns.

Stiles snorts. "I can romance it up, if you want. Talk about how the fragile, desperate omega needs a powerful, strong alpha to knot their quivering secret place, if you like."

"Dude!" Scott looks vaguely ill. "That's just wrong."

"No, it's what society thinks is right. Come on, you should have heard the way Morrell was talking about me. I'm surprised she didn't strip me naked, spread my legs, and tell me to bend over and present myself to Alpha Hale for inspection. Because really. That's all they care about. Let me interpret a little for you, Scott my man. 'He's been here since before her presented, and has been gently raised' means that I'm untouched, fresh as the driven snow, and they can prove it. 'He has bimonthly checkups with our in house physician’ means he's in good health and has all his shots. His records are nicely in order and he's been on omega vitamins since the day he presented. 'He's a natural with the younger children’ means he'll be great with a brood of his own. 'He scores very high on all his testing, surpassing even the majority of his alpha counterparts' means his children won't be stupid. 'He has good bone structure' means, well." Stiles makes a face. 

"Just wait until it's your turn, dude. There you will be, sitting in a room with some punk alpha kid who would rather be scrubbing toilets than hunting for a mate with his parents, and some matchmaker, probably Morrell, but maybe Deaton, since you’re his favorite, will be chatting you up to them like you aren't even there."

Scott rolls his eyes. "Dude, it can't possibly be as bad as you are making it out."

"Yeah, it can."

"What's a matter, _Gemin_ ," Jackson sneers, "did your potential alpha not like you?"

"Fuck off, Whittemore," Stiles snaps back.

"Language," Jackson chides, a look of mock horror on his face. "An omega is never crude or vulgar."

"Repeat: fuck off, Whittemore."

“I’m surprised you didn’t get picked to be some poor alpha’s mate. Just shocked. You are such a stunning example of omeganinity.”

Stiles shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter what you think, jackass, or what that quote poor alpha unquote thought, because his parents are calling the shots and they liked me fine. Asked Morrell for an appointment to review my contract later this week. Morrell told me, in confidence of course, that she wouldn't be surprised if I was out at the Hale compound by the end of the month. Yippie." 

Jackson’s jaw drops open. “Wait, the Hale compound? Your potential mate is a _Hale_?” He throws his arms up in the air. “How the hell is that possible?”

“Of all the ‘how the hell is that possibles’ in my life, this one? Doesn’t even rate mentioning.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of those would have been at least 40k fics that I did detailed plotting of and worked out all the ups and downs and how broken and twisted Derek and Stiles's slow build love story would be. Stiles is broken because of what happened to his parents. Derek is broken because Kate toyed with him and only stopped toying with him when his parents stepped in and forced him to be mated to Stiles against his wishes. So, of course, Derek is bitter and resentful and Stiles is sad because he's mated to someone who doesn't love him and all he wants is someone to love him and ANGST. And then Derek realizes that he *does* love Stiles and that Kate was just messing with his head because she's a bitch but by that point Stiles is all FOREVER ALONE and refuses to have anything to do with Derek outside of heat and the PINING because, you know, I'm me. And Derek is sad and wants his mate to love him but doesn't know how to make it happen and PINING with more ANGST. Meanwhile Stiles is in love with Derek but knows that Derek will never love him so he just pulls more and more into himself because ANGST and PINING and MISUNDERSTANDINGS. And then Danny shows up on the scene (I... think that he's with the Hales as a potential mate for Cora but that doesn't work out?) and Stiles and Danny bro it up and Derek is OMG JEALOUS about it and gets super needy and desperate during their heats and breeds Stiles because he's so needy and desperate and jealous and hurt and Stiles is all on board because at least if he has a child he won't have to focus on how shitty his life is and how his mate doesn't love him and how Danny will end up mated to someone who isn't a Hale because obviously Cora's not doing it for him and then he will be back to having no one and ANGST. And then baby. And bonding with the baby. And late night feedings. And Derek and Stiles finally growing close and learning to read each other's signals and months of will-they-won't-they and then FINALLY confessions of mutual love and snuggles and super hot sex and YAY A HAPPY ENDING. 
> 
> ...that I'm never going to write.


End file.
